


in search of myself

by emeagirnacamps (emeoonbird)



Series: we go different ways and yet we find each other again [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alive Bianca di Angelo, Canonical Alternate Universe, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, What-If, no beta we die like zöe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeoonbird/pseuds/emeagirnacamps
Summary: When Artemis asks Bianca to be one of her huntress, she gives an unexpected answer that changes everything.
Relationships: Bianca di Angelo & Nico di Angelo
Series: we go different ways and yet we find each other again [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929673
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	in search of myself

**Author's Note:**

> welp, not my first fic but i am nervous because english is not my first language so there's probably some weird sentences here.
> 
> this fic is not going to be long but the series will, so y'all are going to be seeing me more than you want....
> 
> i hope you enjoy this.

It happened too many things in such a short amount of time. Bianca was still processing the whole demigod and gods news, that's why she didn't think much about letting her little brother with  _ strangers  _ while some girl was leading her to a big tent.

Apparently one of the teachers was a manticore, and it wanted to kill her and Nico. But it wasn't something to freak out, since there were people who were  _ trained  _ to take down these  _ things _ and they called themselves  _ demigods _ . These same people also wanted to bring them to some camp where she would also be trained to fight and learn about this new world.

It was a very drastic and scary change. Bianca could feel her heart beating fast because of the adrenaline of  _ almost  _ getting hurt. Just minutes ago she was only a girl who felt a little bit disconnected from the others, not knowing quite why and yet trying to just be like them. Just  _ seconds  _ ago she was talking to her brother to not grab anything to drink from the table because she was sure someone put alcohol in the punch.

And yet, at the moment, she was stunned looking at a goddess. Not any goddess, but the Moon goddess, Artemis.

Bianca didn't know what or how to talk with a deity, so she decided to be quiet. Even if her eyes probably told Artemis everything she couldn't put into words, it looked like the goddess didn't care. It looked like she preferred that the girl said nothing.

“I have an offer for you,” Artemis said right after her huntress — or so was what she heard the others refer to the girls that came with the goddess — got out of the tent. “do you want to know what it is about?”

Bianca moved her head in confirmation, curious as to why a deity would have an offer for her. She wasn't something big, not like the tiny girl who struck lightning in the manticore or brave like the blonde one who threw herself with the monster in the cliff. She was just a very confused girl who knew nothing about what was happening and still couldn't put her mind to process what she heard.

Artemis smiled, just a little curl in her lips that resembled the light of the moon that tries to see between the leafs of the trees.

“I want you to become one of my huntress."

Bianca opened her eyes, surprised. She didn't expect that. Which was funny, because how exactly Artemis would have a group of huntresses if she didn't ask them to join her?

The idea was truly tempting. It was an opportunity to be around other girls her age, that maybe would understand her feeling of being disconnected with the others, that could help her grow and teach her more about this demigod world — a new life, where she could be free and even happy.

“I can't.” Bianca said. That sounded too good to be true. And even if it was true, she still had her responsibilities. Her little brother needed her and he was the only family she got. How could Nico take care of himself being just a kid? Now that they discovered they were demigods, he would need her to protect him from monsters until he was able to do it himself. He was too young to be fighting, and both of them were untrained. “I have a brother who needs me, I can't just leave him alone…”

“He wouldn't be alone at the camp.” Artemis reasoned. “And you also need someone to take care of you.” The Moon goddess held Bianca's hand, giving emphasis on what she was saying by squeezing her palm.

“We can be your new family, we can help you with the necessary to be a strong demigoddess.” Her golden eyes shined, and in it Bianca could almost see the type of life she would have if she accepted Artemis' offer. “You can have a new life and family, free of responsibilities. You can also be immortal.”

“I… I can be immortal?” Bianca questions. When she sees the Moon goddess confirming, she almost believes that everything could work out in the end. Maybe Nico didn't really need her help — there were two well trained demigods with him right now, and from what she saw, they were more than capable of protecting him. In the camp he would learn how to fight and he probably will be one of the best fighters soon, she has no doubts about it.

Bianca didn't really need to be babysitting him, he was already ten, almost eleven. He could change his clothes and eat without her help, so maybe it was time to start worrying more about herself and what she would do. After all, they still didn't have a home nor money or even someone who they could actually ask for help to settle down and finish their education.

If Bianca was immortal, would she even need to go to high school?

Biting her lip, the only answer she could give to Artemis was “can I think about this before giving an answer?”

“Of course.” The goddess said, looking calm and collected as she patted the head of a deer that just now Bianca realized that was there in the tent. But before she could even move, Artemis asked her about what had happened before she appeared.

So Bianca tells her everything, even if her red eyebrows scrunch together or if the goddess lips twist. She tries to say everything she remembers, not letting anything out, but has no idea if she did it good enough by the face Artemis was doing.

“Is there something wrong?” Bianca's voice is full of concern, but the deity just shakes her head.

“Don't worry about it, it's nothing.” Artemis said, but her face didn't agree with her words. Before Bianca could even try to get the goddess to talk more, she called a name ( _ Zöe _ ), and the girl who had guided her appeared in the tent.

“You called me, M'lady?” The huntress asked with a graciously little bow, her silver circlet shining as the light of the fire between Artemis and Bianca reflected on it.

The Moon goddess whispered something to her, who just made a face before saying “as you wish, my lady" and got out.

While they waited for the girl to return, Bianca thought about the offer the deity made. It wasn't a bad one. Actually, it was a very good one — and that was the problem.

Nothing comes that easily, not to other people, not to Bianca. It looked a little bit suspicious to say at least, since it was  _ too good  _ to even be true: swear to not fall in love in exchange of being immortal and hunt monsters? To be surrounded by other girls, that possibly would become her new family, and to live a long life without needing to worry if you were good enough to even be alive?

What exactly would Bianca be leaving behind if she accepted that deal?

_ Your brother.  _

She blinked, a little surprised by her first thought. The voice that talked in her head sounded like the one of an old woman, but the familiarity in it made Bianca suspect that is how her mother sounded like.

Wait. Why didn't she know how her mother's voice sounded?

She heard the sound of the snow getting crunched, footsteps of someone getting closer to the tent. For a moment, she felt the tension dominate her body, worried about what was going to happen. But then the boy, the one who was accompanying her and Nico when Mr. Thorn tried to kidnap them, passes by the tent's door alongside Zöe.

Bianca didn't remember his name, but she was almost sure it started with P. She half listened to his talk with Artemis, still thinking about accepting or not the offer. Sometimes she would add what he forgot or correct what he said wrong, but in most of the talk she wasn't really paying that much attention.

Now that she has calmed down a little, she feels exhausted. Her brain was processing some information, but she doubts she grasped the fact that she was a demigoddess,  _ one of them _ . The Moon goddess offer was a very good one, and Bianca couldn't see much against it.

Making a decision wasn't easy, but she settled for one right at the moment Artemis asked her if she had made her mind about it.

“I did.” Bianca said, but before she could say more, Percy interrupted the moment asking what's that about.

When he heard about the whole  _ we asked Bianca to be a huntress _ , he was exasperated. But she didn't let him say anything more, his opinion would not change her mind.

“I am very pleased by the offer, Lady Artemis,” Bianca started, in a tone more confident than the one she was using her whole life. “But I have to decline it.”

This was definitely not being the answer they were expecting, but she felt in her gut that it was the right one. Zöe had an offended look on her face, clearly not happy with what Bianca just said. The Moon goddess, on the other hand, looked just a little bit sad, probably from losing a new companion.

Bianca couldn't understand why Artemis wanted her so much to the point of even looking hurt by her answer, or so this was how she thought the deity looked like. It was hard to read her face even if it was a young one, because the Moon goddess wasn't very expressive.

Percy was the only one who looked confused, as if he didn't really get what was happening at all. Maybe he thought Bianca would accept the offer or just had accepted that he would return to the camp almost empty handed, but she could see in his eyes that she had surprised him.

“... I see.” Was the only answer Artemis gave, nodding. Bianca doubted she was seeing anything, but the way she was being stared by the goddess said other things. “I have nothing more to talk with you then. Zöe, can you please guide Bianca back to her brother? I have yet to ask Percy Jackson something.” 

“Yes, M'lady.” the huntress said, even if the look she gave the demigod was not a pleased one. Bianca followed out of the tent, and in the direction of her only family.

It didn't matter if the offer she received was a good one. Bianca still would be trapped in this world she doesn't know much about and neither wants to be in. For what she understood, the huntress wouldn't stay at one place and their lives would be always at the stake when they fought — Artemis did say it was unlikely that they died in battle, but that doesn't mean it didn't happen.

Bianca was untrained, and living with people she doesn't know that are always travelling didn't sound like a real good choice for her. She needs some kind of stability, something more grounded: and this camp the others were talking about sounded like it.

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to talk to me about the fic or pjo/hoo, just dm or ask me on   
> [my tumblr](https://emeagirnacamps.tumblr.com/).


End file.
